compopedia_2_point_0fandomcom-20200213-history
Clauses
A Clause (kloz) is a noun that has distinct meanings, which when applied to grammar, "is a part of a sentence that has its own subject and verb", according to the Merriam-Webster dictionary."Clause." Merriam Webster.com. 28 October 2013. Web. http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/clause It can also be "a separate section of a legal document (as a statute or contract or will)", according to Vocabulary.com."Clause." Vocabulary.com. 28 October 2013. Web. https://www.vocabulary.com/dictionary/clause Etymology The word clause can be traced to its Latin origins of the 13th century, where began as the word claudere, which means to close or to shut. During the Medieval Latin period, claudere went on to become spelled as clausa. Clausa then became inserted into the lexicon of Old French, where it would be transformed into clause. Finally, in the Middle English period (1066-1500), the world clause became established, where it remains virtually unaltered from its Anglo-Saxon derivative well into present times."Clause." Dictionary.com. 29 October 2013. Web. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/clause"Clause." Online Etymology Dictionary. 29 October 2013. Web. http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?term=clause Types of Clauses in Grammar A clause can be a complete or compound sentence that contains a subject and a verb. An example as a complete sentence is: He was swimming in the lake. (Clause in bold) An example as a compound sentence: She challenged her insurmountable obstacles, eventually overcoming barrier's in a graceful manner. (Clause in bold)"Clause." Oxford Dictionaries Online. 29 October 2013. Web. http://www.oxforddictionaries.com/words/clauses Main clauses The pattern of a main clause must always include a subject and a verb. Some examples: The bird flew into the bedroom through an open window. Bird = subject; flew = verb. The couple was showered with flower petals of exotic kinds, and had origamis, representing blessings and good fortune, tossed at them by the happy gathering, as they walked down the isle. Couple = subject; showered, tossed = verbs. "Clause." The Clause. 29 October 2013. Web. http://www.chompchomp.com/terms/clause.htm Subordinate clauses The pattern of a subordinate clause must include a subordinate conjunction, subject, with a verb to form an incomplete thought. Some examples: Whenever my dog's stomach is gurgling Whenever = subordinate conjunction; dog = subject; gurgling = verb. As the coach was surprised, unexpecting two of his players to drench him in a 10 gallon cooler of ice water, some of which splashed onto the cameraman nearby. As = subordinate conjunction; coach = subject; drenched, splashed = verbs. Subordinate clauses can never stand alone as complete sentences. ''ibid '''Relative clauses' A relative clause will start with a relative pronoun (pronouns like who, whom, whose, which, or that) or will start with a relative adverb (when, where, or why). Relative clauses are of the following sentence structures: A relative pronoun or adverb with the subject and verb, forming an incomplete thought. A relative pronoun as subject and verb, forming an incomplete thought. Some examples of patterns of relative patterns: Here are some examples: Whom Aaron flew the remote controlled helicopter, knocking the glass vase perched on top of the cabinet, onto the floor. Whom = relative pronoun; Aaron = subject; knocking = verb. Where the baby drools uncontrollably when lively. Where = relative adverb; baby = subject; drools, = verbs. That had spilled over the glass and splashed onto the counter. Like subordinate clases, relative clauses cannot stand alone as complete sentences. They are to be joined to a main clause to form a finished thought in a sentence.ibid Noun clauses Any clause operating as a noun then becomes a noun clause. An example: You really don't want to know the real ingredients Joe Bob's alligator and mudbug stew. Ingredients = noun. If we replace the noun ingredients with a clause, we have a noun clause. You really do not want to know what Joe Bob adds to his stew. The statement "What Joe Bob adds to his stew" is a noun clause.ibid Clause as it Applies in Legal Terms A provision or stipulation in a contract, clause is a noun that was introduced to the English language by way of the old French word clause, which derived from the Latin clausula "the end, a closing termination." Circa 1300, the "ending" implication of the word soon faded, to be replaced with "article or section of text." Legal documents such as job contracts, prenuptial agreements, or trust documents often contain a clause, or many clauses."Clause." Vocabulary.com. 29 October 2013. Web. https://www.vocabulary.com/dictionary/clause Clause contracts. A particular disposition which makes part of a treaty; of an act of the legislature; of a deed, written agreement, or other written contract or will. When a clause is obscurely written, it ought to be construed in such a way as to agree with what precedes and what follows, if possible. Vide Dig. 50, 17, 77; Construction; Interpretation."Clause. The Free Dictionary. 29 October 2013. Web. http://legal-dictionary.thefreedictionary.com/clause Clauses in the Media Here is an example of a clause. References